Didn't you ever play the game?
by abhor
Summary: Waking up as a pokemon sucks. Waking up as a pokemon with friends and being chased by Ash and friends... doesn't suck so much.
1. Awake

**Okie dokie guys, I have fixed the spelling errors on this chapter and will be writing a new chapter! And again, I own nothing!**

Chapter 1: Awake

A young Vulpix slowly opened her black eyes.

What the…

The brown reddish fox got to her feet and stared at her paws.

This isn't right.

A confused face graced the Vulpix as she waved her paw around in the air. She looked behind her and stared her tail. Ok the fox had a spaz attack. This wasn't right she thought over and over. She shouldn't have a tail. She shouldn't have paws and she was damn sure she wasn't supposed to be an animal!

Glancing at the surroundings around her, she was in a forest she realized. Not in her bed like she was when she fell asleep. Her room had been traded out for a grassy meadow.

A flash of light a little to her left caught her attention. It was a funny looking critter. It was yellow and looked confused as hell.

"What the hell!" it yelled as it fell over from its sitting position.

The Vulpix gawked in disbelief. The yellow thing was a pokemon. An Abra. And it sounded familiar. "Uh, you ok?"

"No" the Abra pushed itself up to sit correctly again. "some douche threw at ball at my face and scared the crap outta me!"

"…. Victiora?" The fox guessed.

"Yes?" the Abra tilted its head to the side. "Megan?"

"Why are you an Abra?" the fox known as Megan poked the yellow thing known as Victoria.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a pokemon. Didn't you ever play the game?"

Victoria gave Megan a blank stare.

:::::::

"Clefairy! Clefairy!" a bunch of cute pink balls of fluff bounce in a grassy field. "Clefairy!"

There is one little Clefairy trying to catch up but is struggling to do so. "Cle… Clerairy!" it said a little out of breath. It bounced as fast as it could. "Wait up GUYS!"

The other Clefairys' just kept going.

The little Clefairy was getting farther and farther behind. "CLEFA- OH FUCK THIS!"

The pink fluff got fed up with the others and started heading to a tree.

:::::::

It had been an hour since Vulpix and Abra had met up. They had a talk and decided to find a way home. The forest they were in had ended long ago and now they were in a city called Saffron City. Thank God they could still read signs.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Abra asked nervously.

Vulpix looked at the human boy who had a gleam in his eye. "Well Victoria," She glared at the boy. "Wild pokemon don't just wander around town like this."

"If you knew that then why did you just let us walk right in to town?" Abra just didn't understand her foxy friend sometimes.

Vulpix stopped walking and had her eyes glued to the boy. "I think we should run."

"Why" Abra gaped in bewilderment.

The boy in question was trying to be stealthy and pull out a pokeball.

Vulpix saw what was about to happen. "POKEBALL! RUN!" She sprinted off with a deeply confused Abra at her heels.

When they get back into the forest that surrounded the city the Abra stopped. "ok. What is a Poka-ball?"

"It's Pokeball" the fox over exaggerated the 'E' sound. "And it is evil."

"That was the same thing that other guy threw at me." Abra said. "But I got scared and closed my eyes."

"You probably teleported when you got scared." Vulpix concluded.

"You serious?" Abra was surprised.

"Ash! Get back here!" a shrill girls voice pierced the air.

-Thwak -

"Misty!" a boy wailed in pain.

"Now guys" another boy said, trying to calm his friends down.

Vulpix shook her head. "You have to be kidding me."

"What?" Abra as really tired of being out of the loop.

Coming out from a brush was Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Look guys!" Ash pointed at the pokemon.

Vulpix and Abra glance at each other as he whips out his pokedex.

From behind Ash, Misty looked oddly at the pair of pokemon. "What are an Abra and Vulpix doing together?"

"I don't know." Brock looked perplexed. "Maybe we should ask Professor Oak?"

"I'm going to catch them!" Ash pulls out two pokeballs of doom.

Vupix makes a run for it. She got a few yards before she realized Abra hasn't moved "Victoria! Move!"

"I'm scared!" Abra yelled back.

Just as Ash threw the ball, Abra teleported.

"Looks like it got away" Misty commented.

"Damn it!" Vulpix forgot about her friend and ran.

:::::

The lazy pink fluff ball who was trying to sleep under a tree almost peed herself when a flash of light appeared in front of her.

Abra had rough landing after she freaked. She landed on her back and she debated just to stay like that. "I quit…"

Clefairy went wide eyed. She could understand what the Abra said! Omg! She didn't have to yell 'clefairy clefairy' every five freaking minutes.

"I understand you!" the fluff squealed.

Abra lifted her head off the ground. "Bella?"

"You even know my name!" Clefairy hopped in joy, and then stopped. "Wait. How do… Victoria?"

**Ok thanks for reading!**


	2. Angry and Confused

**Ok fixed this one to for the most part. **

Chapter 2: Angry and Confused

"I'm so pissed right now," said Alyssa.

She woke up in the middle of some bush. That pissed her off. Her back hurt and she was hungry. That pissed her off. She walked in to the nearest town and tried to order a burger and the stupid pimpled teen taking orders just stared at her. That **really** pissed her off.

All the boy could hear was "gengar **gen**gar... Gengar gengar"

"Uh..." The teen said and looked around. There was a Gengar at his counter and he had no idea what to do. So he picked up the phone and called Officer Jenny.

She got to the burger joint pretty quick with her Growlithe. Now Officer Jenny had never seen a Gengar in the wild but it being in town, did it count for being wild? It was trying to order a burger and failing. Was it a trained pokemon let loose?

The Gengar turned to look at the officer and her pokemon. "Can I help you?"

All Officer Jenny heard was "Gengar Gengar?" but her Growlithe could understand her.

"We need you to back away from the counter slowly," the tiger-like pokemon said firmly.

"Well you can shove it because I'm getting a burger." Alyssa turned back around ignoring the pair attempting to order again.

Growlithe growled (say that it growled makes me feel like I'm being redundant)

The girl Gengar slowly turned around. "You want to start something kitty? Because I can start something."

Growlithe crouched "Is that a threat? I'm an officer of the law!"

"In what universe?" she retorted.

"Growlithe!" Jenny said. "Heel!"

The pokemon was about to lounge at the Gengar but was stopped. Officer Jenny had watched what was going on between her pokemon and the Gengar. It was obvious from the way it crouched it was going to attack soon.

"Don't worry." The officer looked at the burger boy, "We will apprehend the wild pokemon and return it back to the wild."

That didn't go over well with Alyssa. So she did the only thing she could thing of doing... She kicked Officer Jenny in the shin and ran out the door.

And that is how Alyssa ended up in a metal box at a pokemon center.

::::

In that same very town Team Rocket was looking for some random pokemon to steal and exploit for their boss, Giovanni. Jessie and James along with their Meowth have been scouring the coastal line for some Slowpoke. Their tails can be sold for a high price on the black market.

"Look! There's one!" James points all excitedly.

Jessie puts her hands together and suddenly sparkles and stars appear around her. "Now Giovanni will love us and give us a raise! We could possibly go higher in the ranks!"

James follows her example and is also all sparkly with tears streaming down his face. Meowth shook his head and pointed at the slowpoke, which was walking away. "Guys, it's gettin' away."

Jessie and James sparkly background faded and they got in to catching mode.

The slowpoke was partly confused and lost. Cheryl had no idea what was going on. Cheryl the slowpoke found herself on a nice smooth rock. Now this rock was warm and perfect. Like it was amazing, this rock was like a warm bed, like the kind you don't ever want to leave. But sadly she did have to leave because Team Rocket was in her sights and from playing pokemon over the years she knew what they were after. She had no idea how she became a slowpoke but she wasn't going to question it.

She started to slowly crawl to the water, but she could hear Team Rocket coming up fast so she tried to hurry up... Like a millisecond faster.

As she reached the water she thought, 'Can slowpoke swim?'

They can of course but Cheryl can't so she wasn't going to chance it.

"It's ours!" Jessie yells as they reach the pokemon. "Now how do we get the tail?"

"Ya have ta cut it off," Meowth said.

Cheryl looked at the water then at Team Rocket. "Well crap."

The three reached the pink pokemon. That was it. They had no idea how to cut off the tail so it turned into a standoff.

Cheryl, when she was a person, couldn't stand silence and it hadn't change now that she was a slowpoke so she had to break the silence. "So, how are you doing?"

Jessie and James stared blankly and Meowth remembered he had to translate.

"It asked how you are doing," the cat awkwardly said. Jessie and James looked at each other.

James scratched the back of his head. "Uh ok I guess."

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
